Insomnio
by Mariabonita
Summary: Lisa no puede dejar atrás lo ocurrido en el vuelo, pero... ¿es miedo a Jackson Rippner lo que no la deja dormir por las noches?
1. Chapter 1

De nuevo, se había levantado a preparar huevos revueltos y eran las 3 de la mañana. Había estado evitando esto conscientemente desde la noche del vuelo, pero los viejos hábitos no mueren fácilmente. _'En verdad necesito una vida'_ se decía para sí misma mientras se sentaba frente al televisor de su sala. Estaban pasando Mujer Bonita, una de sus películas favoritas, así que decidió relajarse un poco y verla. Después de todo, era fin de semana y no tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente

Y mientras miraba la película, Lisa Reisert se preguntaba _¿Porque la vida real no podía ser así? _Chico conoce chica, surge una poderosa atracción y comparten lindos momentos en lo que descubren el amor y viven felices para siempre. Su historia sin embargo había continuado de una forma caótica, los lindos y breves momentos antes de que el avión despegue, fueron seguidos de amenazas de muerte, un complot para un homicidio a gran escala, en fin un tormento tras otro que la había dejado con el corazón y los nervios hechos papilla.

Saber que él estaba prófugo la tenía atormentada. La policía no había encontrado ningún registro del hombre, ninguno en absoluto. Ni huellas digitales, ni licencia de conducir, CERO. Según el registro de pasajeros, la persona que estaba en el 18F se llamaba Anthony Stark ¡igual que Iron Man, el muy pendejo! Decididamente, Jackson Rippner si ese era su verdadero nombre, no era ningún improvisado, y desde luego no trabajaba solo. Después de todo, quien podría salirse con la suya después de presentarse con el nombre de un personaje de comic.

Lisa se pasaba casi todas las noches en vela, alertada por el ruido más insignificante, imaginando que podría tratarse de su atormentador de ojos azules que por fin había venido por ella, tal vez buscando una revancha por haber hecho que su plan se vaya a la mierda. O tal vez, vendría a cumplir la promesa que hizo en el avión '_Cuando esto se termine, te voy a llevar conmigo' _ Por supuesto que al final, todo resultaba ser simplemente una falsa alarma, había sin embargo un problema ¿no se supone que debería sentirse aliviada?

Por supuesto que no, pues no era el miedo lo que la mantenía despierta por las noches…. era la impaciencia, la anticipación. En realidad, ella no veía la hora de que Jackson apareciera otra vez. Y apenas podía perdonarse por admitir su deseo, pero es que resistirlo había sido una inútil batalla consigo misma, una batalla que estaba perdida desde el momento en que aquellos hipnóticos ojos azules habían hecho contacto con los suyos en aquel aeropuerto de Dallas. Su atracción por él debería haberse evaporado por completo en cuanto comenzó a amenazarla con matar a su padre si no participaba en el complot contra Keefe. Eso hubiera sido perfectamente lógico, en lugar de esta locura de desearlo cada día con mayor intensidad.

Su padre había aconsejado que un programa de protección para testigos, pero Lisa no lo aceptaba, siempre con la excusa de su trabajo en el Lux. En realidad era patético, pero finalmente su padre había dejado de insistir. Después de todo habían pasado bastante tiempo desde lo ocurrido durante el vuelo. Por supuesto que Lisa no lo creía. Jackson Rippner, si ese era su verdadero nombre, no era presa fácil. Al salir a correr por las mañanas, cuando iba hacia el Lux todos los días, incluso cuando iba de compras al supermercado, podía sentirse observada.

Por fin, cuando la película se terminó ella estaba rendida de cansancio, y se fue a su cama. _'Pero ¿qué demonios?_` Lisa estaba alistándose para dormir cuando se dio cuenta de que había un papel en su mesa de noche y de que su ventana estaba abierta. Temblando y al borde de una crisis nerviosa, prendió las luces y fue a ver lo que decía la nota.

'_Recuerda Leese que yo NUNCA miento. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginas. J.R'_

Apenas podía respirar. Y por supuesto, de más está decir que las ganas de dormirse se habían ido a la mierda.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Eye (Vuelo Nocturno) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Wes Craven y Compañía. Jackson Rippner sólo me pertenece en sueños bastante _hot_. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, esta vez está centrado en Jackson.

Después de 8 semanas de vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos antes de abordarla en aquel aeropuerto de Texas, Jackson se había familiarizado bastante con la rutina de Lisa. Ahora, luego de espiarla por casi dos semanas, podía ver que seguía siendo una mujer solitaria cuya vida giraba en torno a su trabajo, y que se tomaba un coctel ocasional en el café más cercano aunque ya no bebía brisas. Por lo demás todo seguía igual…. en la superficie desde luego.

Cuando fue a verla por primera vez, Jackson se esperaba ver a una Lisa Reisert eufórica y victoriosa después de haberse convertido en la heroína del Lux Atlantic. Sin embargo, podría decir que la había visto aún más agobiada que antes. Había perdido peso, los círculos negros bajo sus ojos se hacían cada vez más profundos, y era evidente que no dormía bien. Podría decirse que estaba bastante paranoica, y continuamente buscaba asegurarse de estar sola. Y claro que tenía razones para ello, pero Jackson estaba seguro de que nunca iba a encontrarlo, ni a él ni a las cámaras que había instalado en su casa.

La policía, el FBI e incluso la jodida CIA le tenían sin cuidado. Digamos que Jackson trabajaba con gente bastante poderosa, el tipo de gente que consiguió matar a JFK y hacer que Oswald quedase como culpable. Una compañía que había invertido demasiado en entrenar a Jackson hasta hacer de él uno de los administradores más valiosos que tenían, por lo que no tenían planes de echarlo a los perros. Ya que era la primera vez que fallaba, decidieron dejar que se tome un descanso para resolver cualquier asunto que le hubiese llevado a fracasar en una misión después de una excelente racha de 36 trabajos exitosos.

Jackson sabía también que sus jefes eran conscientes de que alterar su modus operandi no había sido la decisión más inteligente después de todo. Él era un maestro en la discreción, que siempre había llevado a cabo sus misiones en la forma limpia y silenciosa posible ¿En qué coño estaban pensando con un ruidoso y por demás innecesario despliegue de misiles? Son las exigencias del cliente, le dijeron, pues bien… si esos jodidos rusos sabían cómo debía hacer el trabajo, hubieran podido ahorrarse el dinero y matar a Keefe ellos mismos.

Pero bueno, Keefe había dejado de ser problema suyo y no le interesaba más. Como sus jefes le habían dicho, había un asunto pendiente y ese asunto tenía nombre y apellido: _Lisa Reisert. _Había estado en el negocio prácticamente la mitad de su vida, y jamás le había ocurrido con nadie lo que le había ocurrido con ella. Para empezar, nunca había dedicado tanto tiempo para seguir a un objetivo, mucho menos personalmente. Dos o tres semanas como máximo y, si faltaban algunos detalles, no tenía problema en delegarle a alguno de sus lacayos la tarea de conseguir la información.

Y había algo más, por alguna razón que no conseguía entender, Jackson había permitido que Lisa se acercara a él más de lo que nadie había logrado en años. Era la única persona fuera de la compañía que conocía su verdadero nombre ¡él mismo se lo había dicho! Al principio trató de racionalizarlo, repitiéndose que sólo así habría coincidencia con las iniciales de la billetera que usaría para intimidarla, pero ¿a quien quería engañar? La había observado y estudiado con fascinación casi voyeurística, y cuando al fin la conoció personalmente, Jackson había querido revelar tanto de sí mismo como fuese posible dadas las circunstancias.

Lo del Tex-Mex, no había sido una fachada. Había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para tomar un descanso de la gélida coraza de administrador que había forjado durante años; llevarla le estaba resultando agotador. Una de las razones por las cuales era tan bueno en su trabajo, era porque se había obligado a suprimir prácticamente todo rastro de sentimientos y emociones. Estaba convencido de que le estorbaban y solo le traían sufrimiento cuando se permitía experimentarlas. Y vaya que había tenido razón.

Jackson se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, por todas ellas. Por su pasión, por su ira, por su frustración, y había estado cerca de dejarse llevar por su deseo, si no fuera por la cicatriz en el pecho de Lisa. Entonces perdió el control de la situación y la rabia se apoderó de él ¿cómo había podido escapársele un detalle tan importante? Sabía que Lisa ocultaba algo desde el momento en que escogió una bebida distinta a la que pedía habitualmente, y tenía que saber que era. Desde ese momento, estaba condenado al fracaso. Lisa acabaría por revelarle su doloroso secreto y de esta manera acabaría por apoderarse de él y ganar la batalla.

Fue más que una curiosidad satisfecha. A Jackson le había embargado la compasión, uno de los sentimientos que más había reprimido en su vida, junto con el amor ¿por qué mostrarlos a alguien cuando nadie se los había mostrado a él? Fue algo sobrecogedor, que por unos segundos le dio corazón una calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Luego por supuesto vendría el dolor punzante en la garganta que le dejo sin aliento, y al carajo con cualquier sentimiento que pudiera haberle asaltado momentos antes. El resto es historia conocida.

Y aquí ahora estaba de vuelta en el principio, en casa de Lisa Reisert. Sacarla de su sistema era su prioridad número uno, y necesitaba aclarar sus dudas. Lisa era una mujer hermosa ciertamente, pero Jackson había tenido bastantes mujeres hermosas en su vida. ¿Por qué le había pasado eso con ella? ¿Qué quería de ella ahora? Vengarse no estaba entre sus planes, pero sabía que necesitaba alguna forma de resolución, y pronto.

Una noche, Jackson vio por una de las cámaras que Lisa había logrado dormir por primera vez en varios días. Así que se decidió a entrar, durante unos instantes solamente la contempló mientras dormía, hasta que se atrevió a acercársele. No la había tenido tan cerca desde el día en que se enfrentaron en la casa de su padre. Y como aquella vez, extendió su mano a sus cabellos, debatiéndose entre tirar de ellos violentamente como había hecho antes de que su padre le dispare, o simplemente deslizar sus dedos suavemente. Optó por lo segundo.

Estaba por retirarse, cuando la sintió apoyar su rostro contra su mano mientras exhalaba un suspiro. Pero, ¿que estaba viendo? Los labios de Lisa se entreabrían con respiraciones más agitadas, y cuando el intentó retirarse nuevamente, ella soltó un gemido acompañado de su nombre "_oh Jackson…" _

Tenía que marcharse, o al menos tenía que separarse de Lisa porque sentía que el tacto de su piel le quemaba. Por salir de la habitación de prisa, no pudo evitar hacer un ruido que despertó a su bella durmiente. Si, _suya…_**su Lisa**, eramás suya ahora que nunca, y ahora podía ver claramente que se había apoderado tanto de ella como ella de él. Afortunadamente, Jackson había tenido tiempo de esconderse en el closet antes que Lisa se levantara de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina para…. sip, preparar huevos revueltos e irse a la sala a ver una película.

Jackson decidió que se marcharía, al menos por el momento. Necesitaba procesar mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ahora tenía una perspectiva mucho más clara. Iba a volver por Lisa y se lo iba a hacer saber. Se daría el gusto de "_torturarla" _sólo un poco, para asegurarse que Lisa compartiera al menos una fracción de lo que él había estado sintiendo todo este tiempo. La incertidumbre, el anhelo, y esa curiosidad que apenas le dejarían dormir, o sentir paz hasta el próximo encuentro. Y se puso a escribir la nota.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos los lectores que dejaron reviews… significa mucho para mí. Bueno, acá va otro capítulo ¡disfrútenlo!

oOoOoOoO

Toda la semana que siguió fue un caos para Lisa, por decirlo menos. Dormir apenas diez horas en cinco días le estaba haciendo trizas el sistema nervioso. Si agregamos a eso su cada vez más creciente paranoia, podría decirse que la mujer era poco más que un espectro. Beber café en cantidades industriales tan sólo empeoraba un problema que Lisa ya no conseguía disimular. Incluso una normalmente despistada Cynthia lo había notado.

"Lisa, ¿te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó la pelirroja mirándola con gran preocupación.

"Claro que sí papá" bostezó Lisa sin estar realmente consciente.

"¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez!" exclamó Cynthia exasperada "Escúchame Lisa, no estás engañando a nadie. Por favor no insultes mi inteligencia"

"Mira Cynthia, sólo estoy teniendo unos días difíciles. A cualquiera puede pasarle y no es gran cosa" respondía Lisa, pero ni ella misma podía creérselo.

"Lisa, por favor. Has sido mi mentora por más de un año y simplemente me está resultando demasiado bizarro tener que estar pendiente de que no lo arruines. ¡Por Dios, es como si estuviésemos en _La Dimensión Desconocida _ o algo así!"

Cynthia lamentó de inmediato sus palabras tan pronto salieron de su boca. No había querido ofender a Lisa ni lastimar sus sentimientos, pero su frustración era demasiado grande. Lisa la escuchaba sin poder creerlo, pero no le respondió. Le dolía admitirlo pero Cyn tenía razón. Suspirando profundamente, Cynthia decidió seguir.

"Mhmmmm puede que hacer reservaciones para el Sr. Forrester y el Sr. Jacobs en nada más y nada menos que _la suite presidencial _no haya sido tan grave. Es decir, afortunadamente los dos se lo tomaron con mucho sentido del humor y también sus esposas, pero enviar la cesta de chocolates con relleno de cacahuate para la Sra. Pierce pudo haber sido fatal para ella. ¡Olvidaste que la mujer es alérgica!"

"¡Oh por Dios Cyn, no bromees con eso. Esa mujer se ha hospedado aquí muchísimas veces, y…"

"Y teníamos claras indicaciones de que es alérgica a los cacahuates. Tu misma me lo indicaste la primera vez que tuve que atenderla hace un año. Has tenido suerte hasta ahora Lisa, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más durará. En verdad, creo que deberías escaparte de vacaciones por un tiempo"

"No, no, no olvídalo Cyn, no sabes lo que dices" Lisa giró dándole la espalda a su compañera. Apenas toleraba la idea, para ella su trabajo en el Lux Atlantic era su verdadero escape. Aunque no hubiera ningún lugar donde se sintiera a salvo, podía decir que su trabajo era el lugar donde menos insegura se sentía.

Cynthia sin embargo, no iba a darse por vencida, tenía que ayudar a su amiga a darse cuenta de la situación.

"Lisa, tienes que hacerlo. No voy a seguir presionándote a que me cuentes lo que ocurre. Pero no estás bien, y sea lo que sea necesitas recuperarte ó vas a colapsar…" Cynthia puso su mano en el hombro de Lisa quien todavía seguía de espaldas _Dios esto es difícil _"Lisa, tomarte unos días libres es tu decisión… por ahora. Por favor no esperes a que la situación empeore y _alguien más _lo decida por ti, porque entonces puede que te den vacaciones permanentes"

_Maldita sea…. _Aunque Lisa intentará convencerse de lo contrario, no podía discutir. Por mucho que pareciera _La Dimensión Desconocida, _el razonamiento de Cynthia era perfectamente válido. Lisa giró hacia su amiga y apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

"Gracias Cyn" suspiró Lisa mientras le miraba agradecida. "Tienes razón, voy a tomarme un descanso y a relajarme… espero" pasó saliva y continuó "Prométeme que cuidarás de todo mientras no estoy, en verdad confío en ti"

Cyn abrazó a Lisa muy fuerte y dándole palmaditas en la espalda murmuró "Lo prometo Lisa. Sé que estarás bien"


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas mientras conducía camino a casa. Se sentía infinitamente sola y más perdida que nunca. Ya no era capaz de ocultar lo que estaba pasándole y Cynthia se lo había hecho notar de una forma tan contundente, que Lisa todavía estaba sorprendida. Por si eso no fuera suficiente su jefa, la Sra. Abrams, ni siquiera la dejó terminar cuando comenzó a hablar sobre tomar unos días libres. ¡Estaba completamente de acuerdo! Casi podría decir que había suspirado aliviada, antes de responderle que podía tomarse dos meses completos si así lo requería, y que estaba segura de que Cynthia se ocuparía perfectamente de todo.

Lisa no sabía si sentirse agradecida, o más bien ofendida. Había trabajado casi cinco años en el Lux, y había llegado a sentirse indispensable. ¡Demonios, tenía razones para sentirse así! Es decir, habían llegado al punto necesitarla para prácticamente todo. Y ahora, después de unas semanas difíciles, era como si todos sus méritos pasados se hubieran desvanecido. Sólo faltaba que la despidieran para hacerla sentir completamente inservible.

Sin embargo, por doloroso que fuera, Lisa tenía que admitir que en las condiciones en que se encontraba, era sorprendente que no la hubieran despedido. Estaba hecha un desastre, no engañaba a nadie y por desgracia, la situación estaba saliéndosele de las manos por completo. Todavía estaba cavilando sobre esta situación, sin percatarse de que un par de chiquillos cruzando la calle.

"¡Eyyy! ¡Qué carajo tía…. Fíjate por dónde vas!"

Había faltado poco para que los atropelle. Afortunadamente sólo fue un susto y había conseguido evitarlos, pero aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin preocuparse por cualquiera que pudiera verla en ese estado, Lisa Reisert rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

"_¡Maldito! ¡Maldito seas Jackson Rippner!"_

oOoOoOoOo

Cuando por fin Lisa llegó a su casa, se sentía atormentada y exhausta. Sólo deseaba meterse en su cama y olvidarse por completo del mundo _¡Qué carajo! Iba a tomarse una maldita pastilla para dormir si era necesario_. Lisa no había querido tomar ninguna porque quería estar alerta en caso de que Rippner cumpliera su amenaza, pero luego de lo que le había ocurrido aquel día, simplemente le importaba una mierda.

Se tomó media pastilla y ni siquiera le importó que apenas fueran las 4 de la tarde. Tampoco se molestó en cambiarse de ropa. Sedada y completamente exhausta, Lisa cerro sus ojos, dispuesta a rendirse por fin al sueño y la fatiga, aunque sabía que la pastilla todavía iba a tardar en hacer efecto.

Habían pasado algunos minutos, cuando Lisa sintió que una mano se deslizaba suavemente por sus cabellos. Hubiera pensado que estaba comenzando a soñar, sino fuera por la risa sofocada que escuchó después, entonces pensó '_Será posible que….' _

Lisa sentía que sus parpados le pesaban, no sólo por los efectos del narcótico, sino porque no se atrevía a comprobar si estaba soñando o no. Muy despacio, abrió sus ojos, sólo para encontrarse con aquellas dos lagunas de agua cristalina que tanto le habían maravillado por su belleza, como por su frialdad. No estaba soñando, ¡_era real!_

"¿Estás feliz de verme Leese?"


	5. Chapter 5

oOoOoO

"¿Estás feliz de verme Leese?"

Lisa estaba en shock, no podía creer sus ojos, _era él_. Finalmente había venido por ella. Había venido a terminar el trabajo. Algunos segundos pasaron hasta que Lisa finalmente logró reaccionar y soltando un grito se levantó de la cama. Jackson sin embargo, fue más rápido que ella y la alcanzó antes de que llegue a la puerta, arrojándose sobre ella para que ambos cayeran sobre la alfombra de la habitación.

Lisa luchaba por quitarse a su captor de encima, pero Jackson bloqueaba efectivamente sus manotazos y aprisionándole las piernas para que no consiga patearlo. Le frustraba tanto tener que luchar contra ella, sin embargo Jackson tenía que admitir que le hubiera decepcionado mucho si Lisa no hubiera tratado de dar pelea Sonrió para sí mismo mientras se agachaba a susurrarle al oído "Sinceramente Leese, no entiendo tu sorpresa ¿En serio no viste esto venir? Creí que había sido claro en la nota que te dejé"

La sonrisa de Jackson emanaba arrogancia, pero Lisa no podía evitar encontrarle endemoniadamente sexy a pesar de ello. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por disimular el efecto que producía en ella; tenía que recuperar el control de la situación, y pronto.

"¿Qué demonios es eso de cumplir tu promesa Jackson? ¿Hablas de acabar con el trabajo? Pues si a eso has venido, acaba de una maldita vez"- vociferó Lisa impaciente.

Jackson negó con la cabeza "¡Oh vamos Leese!, ese trabajo es cosa del pasado. He venido a hablar contigo de algo mucho más personal"

'_¿Mucho más personal? , ¿De qué carajo estaba hablando?'_ Lisa hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por liberar sus manos pero fue inútil. Jackson le sujetaba fuertemente las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y apenas le permitía moverse. Frustrada y extenuada finalmente le respondió:

"¿Hablar? Dime Jackson, si en verdad a eso has vendido, explícame ¿qué carajo haces encima de mí? No sabía que era necesario sujetar a una persona por la fuerza cuando todo lo que se quiere es hablar"

_Paciencia Jackson, sabías que esto no iba a ser tan sencillo. No pierdas el control ahora_

"Vaya Leese, te crees muy lista. Por supuesto que no es necesario, pero no me dejabas opciones ¿o sí? Ahora sólo te pido que seas buena niña y te tranquilices un poco. No debería ser problema después del somnífero que te tomaste"

Era cierto que la pastilla le estaba haciendo efecto y neutralizaba la capacidad de Lisa para reaccionar, pero aun así, Jackson en verdad la estaba haciendo enojar. "¡No te atrevas a pedirme ningún jodido favor maldito bastardo! Tú no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme NADA!"

"¡No te lo estoy pidiendo Leese!, simplemente te lo diré de otra manera, por tu propio bien… será mejor que te tranquilices"

Era todo lo que Lisa pudo escuchar antes de estallar "No, no quiero ¡NO LO HARÉ! Has hecho de mi vida un maldito infierno y no hay manera de que me tranquilice ni ahora ni nunca. Así qué mátame de una vez porque si no lo haces yo lo haré"

Jackson sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Lisa, ¿era acaso culpa lo que sentía? Era probable que así fuera, pero si en verdad era cierto que atormentaba a Lisa, en parte le reconfortaba saber que no había sido el único en perder estabilidad.

Entonces, Jackson sujetó ambas muñecas de Lisa con una sola mano. En realidad era más fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista, y tampoco era como si Lisa dispusiera de toda su capacidad para reaccionar. El efecto soporífero de la pastilla la neutralizaba cada vez más. "Shhhh…. ¿En serio crees que estás en posición de amenazarme?- le dijo Jackson mientras apartaba las lagrimas de las mejillas de Lisa - Ni tú misma puedes creértelo"

Lisa se quedó confundida por la ternura de aquel gesto. La piel le quemaba donde la había tocado, pero el contacto había sido placentero. Y sin embargo, él aún continuaba diciendo cosas para intimidarla. _'¿a qué demonios está jugando?_

Ella no quería averiguarlo y arriesgarse a que todo se trate de una manipulación enfermiza de Jackson sólo para darse un último gusto antes de finalmente acabar con ella. Su atracción por él le había jugado una mala pasada antes y no iba a permitirlo de nuevo. Lisa sabía que tenía que ataca a Jackson de alguna forma y pronto, aunque sus manos y pies no le sirvieran de nada. Entonces, supo que tenía que hacer.

"¡OUCH! MALDITA SEA LEESE!"- vociferó Jackson mientras frotaba su frente adolorida.

Igual que lo hizo aquel día de la persecución en casa de su padre, Lisa había reunido todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para propinar un fortísimo cabezazo destinado a noquear a Jackson. Sólo que mientras que él era un experto, ella apenas era una novata. A Jackson sólo le corría un hilo de sangre por la frente y, fuera del evidente dolor que le había producido el golpe, él estaba perfectamente consciente. La que se había desmayado por el golpe fue Lisa.

oOoOoO


	6. Chapter 6

_**Muchas gracias a mis reviewers, especialmente a Karelia. A todos los demás lectores si es que están allí, esta autora aprecia muchísimo los reviews y comentar ios, así que…, ¡seguid con confianza! Bueno, suficiente introducción, aquí los dejo nuevamente con Jackson y Lisa.**_

oOoOoOoOo

Cuando Lisa recobró el conocimiento, estaba de vuelta bajo las cobijas. Miro su reloj de cabecera y vio que eran las ocho de la noche. Había estado inconsciente por varias horas y de no haber sido por la compresa que tenía sobre la frente, Lisa hubiera pensado que todo se habría tratado de un sueño. Estaba completamente sola en su habitación, y ni siquiera estaba maniatada, y sin embargo algo le decía que Jackson estaba allí. Fue cuando se percató de un delicioso olor que venía de la cocina… _Pero ¿qué demonios?_

Lisa se puso los zapatos y salió rápidamente en dirección a la cocina. Jackson estaba allí como si nada, sirviendo lo que parecían ser crepes con crema y mermelada de mora. No había duda de que el golpe en la cabeza había sido fuerte, porque esto simplemente no podía estar pasando.

"Vaya, al fin despertaste. Te encuentras bien Leese"

"Se puede saber qué diablos haces en mi cocina- exclamo exasperada Lisa- No, claro que no estoy bien Jackson. Me duele la cabeza y se supone que el desmayado debiste haber sido tú"

"¿Y de quién es la culpa? Tú sola te diste el golpe, y debo recordarte que te estrellaste contra mi cabeza. Pudiste haberme lastimado seriamente Lisa, si hubieras querido claro"

_¿De qué estaba hablando? _Lisa estaba tentada de arrojarle los platos, o lo que sea que tuviese a su alcance. Y eso es lo que hubiera hecho, si no fuera por dos razones. La primera, porque se sentía mareada y algo adolorida. Y la segunda: porque no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había estado a merced de Jackson al menos por tres horas, sin embargo, fuera de la jaqueca que ella misma se había provocado, se encontraba perfectamente sana y salva. Esto la dejaba todavía más confundida, por lo que tuvo que sentarse.

Jackson le acomodó la silla y le alcanzó el platillo "Ten Lisa. Necesitas comer algo antes de tomarte la aspirina. No son huevos revueltos, pero espero que te agrade"

_¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Era esto una broma de la cámara indiscreta o algo así? _ Lisa pensó en rechazar su oferta, pero la verdad era que los crepes sobre la mesa se veían tentadores, y no había probado bocado desde la mañana. Sin quitarle la vista a Jackson de encima, Lisa se sentó a comer en silencio, tomándose la aspirina cuando terminó. Luego de que él también termino de comer, Jackson consideró que era seguro acercársele así que sacando un pedazo de hielo de una cubeta, comenzó a aplicarlo sobre la frente de Lisa.

"Owwww…. ¿Qué haces? ¡Me duele!"

"No me digas Leese. Vamos sé buena niña y quédate quieta un momento. Esto te ayudará a bajar la inflamación"

_Buena niña. _Era justo lo que Jackson había dicho antes de salir del baño de aquel avión. No, no fue todo lo que dijo. También le había dicho algo como '_Gracias por el polvo' _Y aunque nada había ocurrido entre ellos, escuchar las palabras de Jackson aquella vez la habían hecho sentirse utilizada y humillada. Recordarlas ahora le irritaba aún, y no iba a exponerse a que Jackson jugase con ella otra vez. Aguardó a que él termine de aplicarle el hielo, y entonces Lisa se decidió a hablar por fin.

"Jackson- le dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla- Aunque agradezco lo que acabas de hacer, apreciaría mucho más que me digas a donde carajos estás yendo con todo esto"

Él la miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza "Tal vez deberían examinarte Leese, para ver si tienes alguna contusión o algo así"

Aquellas palabras la exasperaron todavía más "No me jodas Jack, y dime de una maldita vez ¿a qué estás jugando?"

"¿Yo? A nada, con un demonio-le respondió Jackson mientras se esforzaba por no perder los papeles- Pero que me dices de ti Leese. Te has puesto a jugar a la niñita grosera y francamente no te queda bien. Estuviste inconsciente por más de tres horas, y ni siquiera fue por culpa mía. ¿No te parece que si hubiera querido lastimarte, ya lo habría hecho?

"Ya sé que no has venido a matarme Jackson, pero qué se supone que deba hacer ahora. Sentarme aquí a charlar contigo como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Qué yo recuerde, en nuestra última 'charla' tú ibas persiguiéndome con un cuchillo por la casa de mi padre"

"¡Sí, después de que _tú_ me clavaste ese puto lapicero de Frankenstein en la garganta Lisa!"- exclamó enfurecido Jackson- "Y por si fuera poco, después de eso tú y tu padre me dispararon. Tengo suerte de estar vivo Leese, y no fue gracias a ti"

"Y supongo que ahora yo debo agradecerte seguir viva ¿verdad Jack? Si acaso ese es tu maldito nombre ¿ó debo llamarte Iron Man?"

"JA, muy graciosa Leese. Ciertamente no soy Tony Stark ¡y mi nombre tampoco es Jack! Yo ya te he dicho mi verdadero nombre, pero aun si te hubiera mentido, creo que eres la última persona que podría reprochármelo Lisa- le reprochó Jackson y luego continuó- Tú mientes como respiras"

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Lisa. _¿Cómo podía atreverse a reprocharle siquiera? _Completamente enfurecida, tomó un plato de la mesa y lo arrojó al piso_. _

"Te atreves a llamarme mentirosa y te precias de no haberme mentido ¡jódete Jack! Tal vez no me dijiste mentiras pero aun así me ocultaste la verdad sobre ti cuando nos conocimos"

A Jackson lo había tomado por respuesta su reacción. No su enfado, que era perfectamente previsible, sino mas bien su… ¿_dolor? _ Las lágrimas comenzaron a discurrir por las mejillas de Lisa, y podía ver en su rostro una infinita tristeza que casi sobrepasaba su cólera. Aquellas eran emociones que Jackson no había visto desplegadas juntas. Desconcertado por lo que tenía en frente, intentó acercarse.

"Leese"

"¡Ya basta con Leese y ESCUCHAME!- le interrumpió Lisa conteniendo un sollozo- Desde el día en que… en que fui atacada, hasta aquella noche en el aeropuerto, me había protegido de cada hombre que se me acercaba. Fue hasta que… " Lisa ya no se molestaba en disimular el llanto, pero prosiguió "tú… bajo tu disfraz de carisma puro, te me apareciste esa noche y… ¡con un demonio! fuiste el primero Jackson… el primer hombre que en DOS AÑOS, me hizo sentir algo… algo que no fuera aversión". Lisa continuó a pesar de los sollozos. Iba a decir su verdad y no temía hacerlo "Jackson Rippner, si así te llamas en verdad. Me hiciste creer que quizás se podía tener una vida después de lo que me pasó... Creí que podría _'vivir' _en vez de simplemente sobrevivir"

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho, Jackson se sintió como un auténtico hijo de puta. Le había roto el corazón, tomando cualquier asomo de esperanza que tenía esta joven para luego hacerlos añicos. Si hubiera tenido idea de aquella sombra en el pasado de Lisa, habría hecho las cosas de otra manera. Todavía estaba pensando en todo esto, cuando ella decidió interrumpir sus pensamientos.

"Entonces te vi por quien eras realmente, _y sentí aversión por mí misma_. Por lo que me había permitido sentir y que todavía siento…. aunque se basa en una jodida mentira" Lisa se estaba esforzando por calmarse, pero las palabras seguían saliendo de su boca como si estuviera exorcizando sus demonios "Jackson, _esto no es vida_ y ya estoy harta… Cr…creí sentirme mejor después de lo del Lux, pero… sólo me siento más vacía" Levantó sus ojos arrasados en lagrimas hacia los de él, y suspiró profundamente "Si has venido a terminar el trabajo, puedes hacerlo de una buena vez- agregó un poco más calmada, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa- Francamente no me importa"

Jackson estaba absolutamente perplejo; en realidad no había anticipado lo que estaba pasando. No esperaba que el espíritu de Lisa estuviera tan despedazado, y apenas podía soportar tener que verla así. Pero no era todo, Jackson estaba todavía más sorprendido por sus propios sentimientos hacia el dolor de ella. Deseaba hacer algo por aliviarlo de alguna forma; deseaba encontrar la forma de decirle a Lisa que el hombre que conoció en aquel Tex-Mex no era un disfraz. Quería dejar atrás las mentiras y revelarse ante ella como el auténtico Jackson Rippner, aquel hombre que solía ser antes de ponerse la careta de _manager extraordinaire _y de entregarse a la oscuridad en la que se había convertido su vida. Quería decirle a Lisa que también había sacudido su mundo de la misma forma que él había sacudido el de ella, y que ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Entonces Jackson se dio cuenta de que no iba a encontrar _palabras_ para comenzar, así que se decidió acercársele despacio mientras le extendía un pañuelo. Lisa lo recibió en silencio, y pudo secarse mejor las lágrimas y limpiarse la nariz. Se le había corrido el rímel, y ante los ojos de cualquiera, Lisa estaba hecha un desastre. Sin embargo, en ese instante Jackson la encontraba infinitamente hermosa. No tenía forma de decirle cuan conmovido estaba por la honestidad franca y valiente con la que le había hablado. Jackson sólo atinó a tomarla delicadamente entre sus brazos, y cuando vio que ella no oponía resistencia, cobró el valor que necesitaba para besarla. La sintió sobresaltarse por un instante así que comenzó despacio, mientras sus manos iban dándole masajes en la espalda para tranquilizarla. Jackson tomó los labios de Lisa entre los suyos, deseando consumirla poco a poco como si se tratase del manjar más exquisito. Cuando sintió que Lisa lo había abrazado contra ella, el beso se hizo más intenso y su abrazo todavía más firme. Jackson comenzó a explorar con su lengua la boca de Lisa y el sabor le resultaba embriagador. Una perfecta combinación de moras azules con crema y un toque salado. Entonces, la lengua de ella comenzó a luchar con la de él en una batalla que ambos había ansiado librar durante mucho tiempo. Lisa había echado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jackson y no dejaba de acariciarle los cabellos, mientras ambos volcaban en ese beso toda la pasión que habían ignorado por años, y que ahora por fin se liberaba.

Sus bocas se fundieron durante algunos minutos hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles y tuvieron que separarse al fin, pero no sin que Lisa se diera el gusto de tomar el labio inferior de Jackson entre los suyos y succionarlo por unos segundos. Aun tenían sus brazos alrededor del otro, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Entonces Lisa se atrevió a levantar la mirada y se encontró con la de Jackson, que le miraba intensamente con esos ojos azul caribe que tanto le habían fascinado desde el primer instante. Había una calidez en ellos que no había visto desde su primer encuentro en Dallas. Estaban allí mirándose el uno al otro como si se estuviesen viendo por primera vez en sus vidas. Fue entonces que Jackson decidió romper el silencio.

"Ahora que tengo tu atención, por favor escúchame Leese"

oOooOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson se detuvo por un momento para tomar aire y recobrar el valor para continuar, evitando ceder a la tentación de continuar besándola. Desnudar el cuerpo es mucho más fácil que desnudar el alma, pero él era consciente de que le debía a Lisa la misma honestidad con la que ella se había revelado. También era la oportunidad de decirle su verdad, su oportunidad de dejarle saber que su corazón no era tan oscuro como ella lo había imaginado; si dejaba pasar esta ocasión, no volvería a tener otra. Por fin, Jackson comenzó.

"Cuando nos encontramos en Texas, yo ya tenía un tiempo de haber estado observándote"

Pudo sentir a Lisa ponerse tensa entre sus brazos, sin embargo ella permaneció donde estaba mirándole intrigada. Esto animó a Jackson a seguir

"Yo nunca había seguido a un – temía ofenderla con el término – a un _objetivo_ por tanto tiempo. Nunca antes había permitido que un trabajo se volviera personal. Por un tiempo traté de convencerme que era sólo atracción física, pero… verte en tu soledad, en esa especie de reclusión a la que tú misma te condenabas, despertó mi curiosidad y también me cautivó"

Ella lo miraba fascinada y extrañada a la vez. Se había convencido de que este hombre no funcionaba de esa manera, como él mismo le había dicho. Y sin embargo ahora, casi podía sentir que una especie de blindaje iba desprendiéndose de Jackson, revelándolo a sus ojos de una forma diferente. Recordar cómo se conocieron, aun le ponía la piel de gallina, por lo que tuvo que desviar la mirada un instante, sin embargo, Lisa sentía que debía terminar de escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle.

"Tu aislamiento era tan similar al mío Leese y no me explicaba por qué. Por eso quise acercarme a ti lo más que pudiera antes que todo el desastre nos estalle en la cara. Por eso me aproximé de la forma en que lo hice esa noche en el aeropuerto –Jackson tuvo que hacer una pausa para levantar el mentón de Lisa con un dedo y hacer que lo mire a los ojos –Fue también por eso que te dije mi verdadero nombre. Quise revelar tanto de mi como fuese posible… Yo también me permití ser vulnerable contigo como no lo había sido con nadie y…. bueno, los dos sabemos que pasó después"

"Lo sé Jackson, fue un real estorbo y debes haber estado lamentándolo porque arruinó tu misión ¿verdad?" le preguntó Lisa y esta vez intentó apartarse, pero Jackson la sujetaba con firmeza.

"No Leese, claro que no Escúchame ¡A la mierda con la misión! ¡Que se joda la compañía, que se jodan TODOS!" exclamó Jackson ligeramente sobresaltado – "Escúchame Lisa, no lamento lo que ocurrió con el trabajo, en verdad no es tan importante, yo… yo lamento mucho no habernos conocido en circunstancias distintas" – tomando las mejillas de Lisa entre sus manos, la besó en la frente –"Lisa, lamento la angustia que te ha atormentado por culpa mía ¡créeme! Te has vuelto más importante para mí que un simple objetivo ¡tú también me devolviste el anhelo de _vivir _como un verdadero ser humano otra vez!"

Lisa contemplaba a Jackson casi hipnotizada y sin saber responderle. Todo lo que él le decía sonaba muy sincero en verdad, podía verlo en su mirada. Los ojos de Jackson ya no eran aquellos pozos gélidos que recordaba ver durante el vuelo. Ahora habían cobrado la misma calidez que irradiaban aquella noche en el bar, aquel brillo que enamoraba a primera vista aunque ella odiaba admitirlo. Había sentido un arrepentimiento genuino en Jackson, sin embargo, Lisa aun no sabía si podría arriesgarse otra vez con él "Jack, no… en verdad no lo sé…. Tú y yo…"

Jackson la interrumpió con un largo beso en los labios. Entendía perfectamente las dudas de Lisa y las respetaba. Estaba más que dispuesto a darle espacio si era lo que ella necesitaba, pero dentro de sí, estaba implorándole por una oportunidad "Te juro que no volveré a hacerte daño Leese. Sea cual sea tu respuesta, ya no seré yo quien te condene a vivir angustiada. Si quieres que me marche para siempre, lo haré en este instante- cerró los ojos por un momento antes de seguir -Sólo dímelo y haré lo que desees Lisa, lo prometo"

_¡No!…_. Lisa no quería que Jackson se marche. No podía permitírselo, si lo hacía jamás se lo perdonaría. Tenía que saber que podía pasar entre ellos o la duda la atormentaría siempre. Esta vez fue ella quien inició el beso, acercó sus labios a los de él comenzando muy despacio con un beso tierno, que poco a poco fue cobrando intensidad haciéndose más frenético y exigente. Quería volverlo parte de ella y volverse parte de él en ese instante; quería dejar atrás su soledad y la farsa que había estado viviendo, _la farsa que ambos habían estado viviendo_. Confiar, más que una opción, era su única salida.

Cuando al fin rompieron el beso, Lisa continuo pegada a Jackson, descansando su frente contra la de él sin importarle el leve dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo. Ahora que estaba segura de su respuesta, le susurró –"Jack no por favor….no te vayas, no… ¡no me dejes!- tomándole de la mejilla le besó de nuevo –"Yo…. ambos necesitamos esto… tú lo sabes y yo lo sé"

Ahora Jackson estaba en shock... sentía las manos temblorosas de Lisa sosteniéndole el rostro, y esa especie de desesperación que escuchó en su voz conmovieron el corazón que casi había olvidado que tenía. Lisa le había aceptado y eso era todo lo que importaba ahora. Cuando por fin encontró su voz, Jackson le respondió

"Lisa ¿sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?"

"Lo sé. Por una vez en la vida, quiero dejarme llevar. Quiero que nos dejemos llevar por lo que tenemos aquí y ahora. Ya no quiero negármelo a mí misma ni a ti. Quiero saber si lo que tenemos puede convertirse en algo más – Lisa le acarició suavemente la mejilla y lo miró fijamente a los ojos – ¿No quieres averiguarlo tú también?"

Jackson apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba. Había estado dispuesto a partir y despedirse para siempre de Lisa si ella se lo pedía, aunque en el fondo lo atormentaba el miedo: miedo de necesitarle y perderle sin haber tenido la más mínima oportunidad. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que la propia Lisa insistiría en retenerle. Podía verlo en sus ojos… ¡en verdad quería esto! realmente iba a ser suya por voluntad propia, y a cambio ella también lo había aceptado a él; aunque Jackson sabía que había sido suyo desde el primer instante.

Volvió a besarla intensamente y antes que se diera cuenta la tenía prisionera entre su cuerpo y la pared de la sala. Era similar a la posición en la que se encontraron aquella vez en el baño del avión, aunque las circunstancias actuales eran mucho más placenteras. Lisa dejó escapar un gemido ahogado dentro de la boca de Jackson y comenzó a morderle el labio inferior. Jackson se detuvo un instante cuando sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre

"Vaya, parece que alguien tiene un lado vampiro, no es así Leese"

"Oh Jack, perdóname. He estado deseando hacer eso por tanto tiempo. Lo siento"

"Shhh… está bien. Me agrada saber que quieres esto tanto como yo"- le murmuró Jackson antes de tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios. Lisa sintió que se derretía; había olvidado cuan sensibles eran sus orejas, y cuando sintió a Jackson íntimamente presionado contra ella, creyó enloquecer: podía sentirlo a través de sus pantalones, no había forma en que pudiera ocultarle cuanto la deseaba. Jackson, temiendo intimidarla, decidió apartarse por un instante.

"¡No Jackson por favor! – se apresuró a decirle Lisa, recobrando el aliento mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los hombros de él –Estoy bien, es sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo es todo – continuó repartiendo pequeños besos por todo su rostro para asegurarle –De veras quiero esto, en serio… además… tengo las piernas como de gelatina y tu eres lo único que me está sosteniendo en pie"

Ahora los dos estaban riendo. Jackson se acercó más a ella y le sonrió haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse "¿Sabes que podemos parar esto en cualquier momento, verdad Leese?"

"Lo sé, pero no quiero detenernos Jackson. Quiero estar contigo" –le respondió ella deslizando sus manos por la espalda de él hasta encontrar su trasero por encima de los vaqueros. Separando un poco más las piernas para hacer espacio, lo presionó contra ella y Jackson dejó escapar un gemido –"Soy tuya Jack, y lo seré tanto como tú lo seas mío"

Sintiéndose imposiblemente excitado al escucharla, Jackson volvió a fundir su boca con la de Lisa en un beso cada vez más apasionado. Realmente, no había marcha atrás.


	8. Chapter 8

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic está bajo la categoría M debido al lenguaje empleado, y también debido a… así es, adivinaron. Pero por si alguien no lo entendió ESTE CAPITULO TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO. Si alguien le ofende puede dejar de leer, los demás estáis invitados a continuar a que sucede**

oOoOoOoOo

Siguieron besándose por varios minutos, completamente entregados a las sensaciones que se apoderaban de ellos, cuando de pronto Jackson tomó las piernas de Lisa y las colocó alrededor de su cintura. Levantándola en sus brazos, la llevó de vuelta a la alcoba. Ella se sintió caer de espaldas sobre la cama, y Jackson la siguió, cayendo sobre ella sin dejar de besarla cada vez con más intensidad, como si no tuviera suficiente. Lisa abrazaba a Jackson con todas sus fuerzas, casi temiendo que fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, como una sombra en medio de la oscuridad. Necesitaba tocarle siempre, asegurarse que era de verdad, aferrarse a él como a un bote salvavidas. Poseerle y hacerlo parte de ella misma.

"¿Cumplirás lo que dijiste, me llevarás contigo Jack?"

"Sólo si así lo que quieres cariño, aunque en realidad, puedo hacerte _llegar _a muchos lugares sin tener que salir de la habitación" le respondió Jackson levantando la ceja de forma sugerente

Lisa se estremeció al escucharle "Si. Eso quiero Jack. Ya hemos esperado demasiado. Hazme el amor por favor"

Jackson pareció petrificarse en ese instante, mientras ella continuaba repartiendo besos en su cuello, sus orejas, en su mentón y en sus labios. Un sonido animal resonó en la boca de Jackson quien comenzó besar y succionar el cuello de Lisa como si fuese un vampiro sediento de su sangre.

"Dios, Leese…No sabes cuánto te he deseado, no tienes idea… de lo que provocas en mi. Como te mueves… como hueles… como sabes… ¡me estás volviendo loco!" le susurraba Jackson, mientras continuaba besando cada milímetro de piel que estaba al descubierto, a la vez que presionaba su pelvis contra la de ella. Extremadamente complacida, Lisa dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la evidencia del deseo de Jackson y ya no pudo resistir el impulso de acariciarlo a través de la tela de los vaqueros, mientras él se mordía el labio inferior para contener un grito.

Jackson sabía que tenía que retomar el control de la situación, y pronto. De modo que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió separarse de Lisa algunos minutos para quitarle la blusa y sus pantalones, mientras que ella luchaba también por quitarle a él la camisa y los vaqueros. Cuando al fin se deshizo del sostén de Lisa, revelando por primera vez el paisaje de sus senos desnudos, Jackson no pudo evitar quedarse a contemplarla fascinado por un instante. Fuera de la cicatriz que le marcaba el pecho, él solamente veía perfección. Eran los senos más hermosos que había visto en su vida y se sentía en el paraíso.

Con la mayor reverencia posible, Jackson besó la cicatriz de Lisa y fue subiendo por su cuello hasta encontrar nuevamente su boca, y entonces comenzó a besarla con más intensidad. Lisa creyó enloquecer al sentir por primera vez el contacto desnudo del pecho de Jackson contra el suyo. Tomándolo por la espalda, atrajo a su amante aun más cerca de ella, mientras él le recorría nuevamente el cuello con mordiscos y besos húmedos que poco a poco iban bajando hasta llegar a sus senos. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo nuevamente a contemplarla fascinado.

A Lisa los segundos comenzaron a parecerle infinitos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado Jackson contemplándola? ¿Minutos, horas? A ella se le hacía una eternidad y comenzaba a impacientarse. Arqueando la espalda impacientemente y respirando agitada, Lisa tardó en encontrar las palabras hasta que finalmente le habló "Jack… ¡Jackson, por favor!"

"Shhhh Leese, ya sabes que la paciencia es una virtud"

"Al demonio con la paciencia Jack, ¿vas a ponerte a jugar conmigo otra vez?" exclamó enfadada Lisa. Pero al ver que Jackson seguía sonriéndole cual niño travieso, se dio cuenta que increparle no iba a tener ningún efecto en él. Dejando escapar un suspiro derrotado, Lisa acarició los cabellos de Jackson, y prosiguió "Por favor Jack, ¡te necesito!"

Sonriendo como un gato que acaba de comerse al canario, Jackson decidió por fin que no era suficiente grabar su belleza con la vista, iba a necesitar también el tacto. Entonces comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la delicada cintura de Lisa, en una caricia lenta y deliberada que avanzaba por sus costillas hasta llegar a los contornos de sus senos; eran tan suaves que casi le parecían de algodón. Luego continúo acariciándolos como si quisiera aprenderlos de memoria, mientras que ella continuaba acariciándole los cabellos. Jackson comenzó a rozar delicadamente sus pezones con sus dedos haciendo movimientos circulares, y cuando sintió a Lisa presionándole la nuca en un intento por llevarlo donde lo quería, Jackson casi dejó escapar la risa, mientras ella le preguntó jadeante – "¿Te diviertes?"

"Apenas comienzo, Leese"

Decidió que la mujer había tenido suficiente y además esta tortura le estaba afectando también a él. Bajando su cabeza por fin Jackson empezó a deslizar su lengua sobre ella, dibujando la silueta de aquellos pezones de chocolate y fresa. Tomó uno de ellos entre sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo mientras que continuaba acariciando el otro seno con una mano para que no se sintiera dejado de lado. Mientras Jackson alternaba sus atenciones entre ambos senos, Lisa jadeaba desesperada retorciéndose debajo de él como una serpiente mientras hundía sus manos aun más en sus cabellos, completamente perdida en las sensaciones que la boca de Jackson le provocaba cuando besaba, lamía y succionaba sus pechos como si fuera un recién nacido.

Mientras tanto, la otra mano de Jackson fue descendiendo por el vientre de Lisa metiéndose bajo sus bragas hasta llegar a su sexo. Comenzó a acariciarla allí, muy despacio, pasando su dedo índice entre los delicados pliegues de su parte más íntima, fascinado por la suavidad sedosa de sus labios interiores y por la humedad que le esperaba en su entrada. Y todo era por él…. _Sólo por él_. Era mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía que ambos hubieran tenido; completamente deleitado Jackson comenzó a acariciarla de forma más resuelta, y al encontrar su clítoris comenzó a juguetear con él sensualmente "Jaaackson…" – jadeaba Lisa mientras tiraba fuertemente de las sábanas debajo de ella.

Él finalmente se separó de su pezón con un leve mordisco y comenzó a ir más abajo. Jackson recorría el vientre de Lisa con su boca, deslizando su lengua hasta llegar al ombligo, al mismo tiempo que dibujaba con un dedo los contornos de sus pliegues interiores y se abría paso por su entrada provocándole un fuerte gemido. Jackson enloquecía con cada sonido de placer que salía de los labios de Lisa, fascinado con el hecho de ser él mismo, el causante de esas reacciones. Necesitaba seguir escuchándolos, así que empezó a penetrarla más rápidamente con su dedo. Lisa se sentía a punto de estallar, cuando de pronto sintió a Jackson detenerse

"¡nn…NOOOO! Va… vamos Ja… Jackson"

Sin hacer caso de lo que le decía, Jackson rodeó la cintura de Lisa con sus manos y sujetando el elástico de sus braguitas, comenzó a bajarlas por las piernas de ella hasta que por fin se las quitó. Luego continuó besando las caderas de Lisa por un momento más, acercándose a su pubis el cual besó tiernamente. Volvió a penetrarla con un dedo por unos segundos, antes de retirarlo para llevárselo a la boca mientras enfocaba su mirada en el rostro de Lisa que lo contemplaba extasiada. Entonces utilizando dos dedos, comenzó a penetrarla cada vez con más facilidad. Siguió recorriendo las piernas de Lisa con sus labios, besando suavemente sus muslos por dentro y por fuera, rozándolos con su lengua mientras iba avanzando por sus caderas para acercarse tentativamente a su sexo.

Lisa no pudo evitar ponerse tensa en el instante que sintió a Jackson respirar tan cerca de su intimidad. Nunca le había permitido a ningún hombre complacerla de esa manera, así que instintivamente trató de apartarse. Jackson por su parte, hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla, mientras le tomaba la mano suavemente "Está bien Leese, sólo relájate preciosa. Voy a hacer que lo disfrutes como nunca"

Lisa había pensado que no podía sentirse más excitada, pero al parecer se equivocó. La promesa de Jack junto con el deseo que ardía intensamente en esos ojos azules, hicieron que nuevas llamas se encendieran en su interior. Fue cuando Lisa se dio cuenta que no podía negarle nada. Separó un poco más sus piernas, y colocando una mano en la cabeza de Jackson, reunió el valor que necesitaba para responderle al fin "Si… si quiero"

Ella apenas había terminado de decir la última palabra cuando sintió que Jackson besaba su centro con una pasión desenfrenada. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir el primer contacto de esa boca con su sexo; comenzó a estremecerse de forma violenta así que Jackson tuvo que tomarla fuertemente de las caderas para controlar mejor sus movimientos, colocando ambas piernas de ella sobre sus hombros.

"¡Oh por Dios, Jack!" Lisa se sentía cada vez más y más mojada, mientras Jackson aceleraba los movimientos de sus labios y su lengua sobre ella, mientras le hacía el amor con sus dedos hasta encontrar el punto que la haría estallar de placer. Después de unos momentos decidió remplazar sus dedos con su lengua, hundiéndola desesperadamente dentro ella una vez, otra, y luego una vez más. Necesitaba lamer toda esa humedad de miel que la inundaba. Ahora los gemidos de Lisa eran constantes y apenas lograba articular algún sonido coherente.

"mmhmm, más…por… por fa vooor Jackson" Lisa entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con las de él y comenzó a apretarlas con fuerza. Jackson sostuvo las manos de Lisa por un momento antes de llevarlas a sus senos, cuando ella comprendió lo que él quería, comenzó a acariciar y pellizcar sus propios pezones mientras que él se inclinaba nuevamente a su sexo.

Esta vez Jackson se dirigió al pequeño botón de nervios que sobresalía a la entrada de sus labios. Comenzó a lamerlo suavemente rodeándolo con su lengua de forma cada vez más intensa. Volvió a usar dos dedos para penetrarla hasta que, por fin, tomó el clítoris entre sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando sintió el primer temblor del orgasmo de Lisa, sacudiendo los músculos de su vagina y los nervios de su clítoris. "AAAHHHHH JAACK…. JACKSON!"

Lisa tomó a Jackson de los cabellos y se contraía contra él como una serpiente multiforme, mientras estallaba en un orgasmo tras otro. Jamás había sentido tanto placer en toda su vida, y se sentía a punto de cruzar la línea entre la razón y la locura; Jackson mientras tanto, lamía y devoraba todo lo que ella liberaba en su boca. Algunos minutos después, sintió que la mano de Lisa le detenía al fin, así que luego de besar tiernamente su pubis por última vez, Jackson se levantó y se recostó en la cama junto a Lisa.

Cuando ella al fin salió de su trance, Jackson la tenía entre sus brazos y le apartaba del rostro los cabellos que se le habían quedado pegados a causa del sudor

"¿Estás bien Leese?- le preguntó mientras sonreía- Por un momento creí que te desmayabas"

Por un instante Lisa quiso reír, se sentía mejor que nunca y no encontraba palabras para decírselo. También trató de sonreírle, pero no podía… hasta abrir los ojos le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo ¡Dios, era como si todos los músculos se hubieran derretido! Cuando consiguió moverse, acercó su mano al rostro de Jackson acariciando sus mejillas y sus irresistibles labios, respondiéndole finalmente

"Es… estoy bien Jackson… en verdad me siento increíble, es sólo que, bueno yo… yo nunca"

Jackson le sonreía con una sonrisa infantil, casi diabólica y absolutamente dulce al mismo tiempo, y sólo respondió "Lo sé"

Lisa no puedo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente, así que ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Jackson que se estremeció con el contacto. En su letargo, Lisa había olvidado que él todavía seguía dolorosamente excitado, y eso era algo que tenía que remediar. Comenzó con suaves besos sobre su pecho, y fue subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro y labios. Sus bocas se fundieron nuevamente en un beso largo y profundo, algo que Lisa encontró estremecedoramente erótico cuando se dio cuenta que el sabor que degustaba en la boca de Jackson era el suyo propio.

Lisa lo buscó por debajo de los bóxers y comenzó a acariciar su miembro suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, pero él la detuvo. Estaba tan increíblemente erecto que si la dejaba continuar, todo terminaría muy rápido. Jackson se separó de ella una vez más para liberarse de la última prenda que los separaba, y se recostó nuevamente sobre Lisa, quien de inmediato se aferró a su espalda. Jackson cerró los ojos, como queriendo controlar su anhelo, y por última vez, decidió darle a Lisa la opción de reconsiderarlo, porque ya nada le detendría después.

"Leese cariño, esta es tu última oportunidad para gritar y salir corriendo"

Aun le costaba creerlo, pero Lisa tuvo que reconocer que lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido sería escapar. Increíblemente, durante las últimas horas junto a Jackson, había experimentado un alivio en su espíritu por primera vez en años, sintiéndose contenta de ser ella misma en aquel momento y en ese preciso lugar. Lo besó nuevamente, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y guiándolo con una mano hasta su entrada. Ambos contuvieron el aliento ante el contacto que acababan de hacer

- "Creo que sería mejor quedarme aquí contigo para que tú me hagas gritar Jack" – le susurró Lisa seductoramente.

Era todo lo que Jackson necesitaba oír y mucho más. Se acomodó sobre Lisa, y sin pensarlo más se enterró profundamente dentro en ella en un solo movimiento que hizo que ambos gimieran al unísono.

"Mhmm….Aaahh!"

"¡Oh por Dios, Leeese!"

EL dolor y el placer se mezclaron dentro de Lisa y tuvo que ahogar un grito. Aunque estaba bastante húmeda después de todo el juego previo, había pasado bastante tiempo sin tener relaciones. Jackson pudo ver el rostro de Lisa contraído por el dolor, así que decidió quedarse quieto por el momento, dándole tiempo para adaptarse a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Lisa, cubriéndola de besos y acariciando sus senos.

Él continuó sus caricias por unos instantes hasta sentir a Lisa aferrarse a sus hombros, sacudiendo sus caderas debajo de él en un movimiento seductor. Una vez que Jackson sintió el cambio, dejo escapar un gruñido y comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido dentro de ella sumergiéndose en las sensaciones tan placenteras que el cuerpo de Lisa le producía. Ella por otro lado, no dejaba de jadear y gemir en su oído, haciendo que él se encendiera aun más. Jackson la tomó de las piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, besando sus rodillas y penetrándola con más fuerza que antes, mientras los gemidos de Lisa se transformaban en gritos inarticulados cada vez más fuertes. "Aahhh… ahhh Jack… si… ¡sigue por favor!"

Jackson fue aumentando la intensidad y el ritmo de sus embestidas, ahogando un quejido en su garganta al sentir las uñas de Lisa clavándose en su espalda. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando como nunca y, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, Jackson decidió que necesitaba llevarla con él. Deslizó su mano entre ambos hasta encontrar su clítoris con precisión y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras continuaba moviéndose potentemente dentro de ella "Ja….Jaack….Aahhhh, JACKSON!"

Ahí estaba esa contracción de nuevo, sólo que esta vez Jackson podía sentirla alrededor suyo, apretándolo en su interior, una, dos, tres veces… "¡Oh Leese!"- exclamó Jackson mientras su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente. Volvió a capturar los labios de Lisa entre los suyos, besándola con renovado desenfreno, devorándola con cada mordisco y ahogando un grito en su garganta… hasta que de pronto, todo se confundió en una marea de espasmos violentos, los de ella y los de él, mientras ambos llegaban simultáneamente al clímax.

oOoOoOo

Jackson y Lisa habían caído rendidos, después de lo que tanto él como ella consideraban como el mejor polvo de sus vidas. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos, desplomados uno sobre el otro, esforzándose por recuperar el aliento. Tan exhaustos estaban, que a duras penas lograron separarse y acomodarse para dormir. Sin embargo, en algún momento de la noche habían vuelto a abrazarse fuertemente.

Fue así como los encontró el amanecer. El día apenas estaba comenzando a aclarar, cuando Lisa se despertó más relajada que nunca. Casi no podía recordar la última vez que había dormido tan bien. Se sentía de maravilla, excepto quizás por algunos músculos en la parte interna de sus muslos, que protestaban por toda la actividad de la noche anterior. Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Jackson dormido junto a ella. Deseaba besarlo en ese instante pero también quería hacerle tantas preguntas ¿qué iba a pasar con ellos ahora? ¿Querría Jackson quedarse a su lado, ó se aburriría después de haberla tenido? ¿Iba a renunciar a la compañía por ella ó seguirían viéndose a pesar de todo?

"Leese"

Jackson murmuraba entre sueños estrechándola contra su pecho, pero continuaba dormido. Ella lo contempló por unos segundos, trazando sus dedos por aquel perfecto rostro que parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles. Se dio el gusto de posar un beso en sus labios una vez más, decidiéndose a disfrutar este momento y dejar las preguntas para después. Recostándose sobre el pecho de Jackson, Lisa dejó que el sueño le invadiera mientras le oía respirar y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida.

FIN

OoOoOoO

Gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews. Estoy contenta de haber terminado mi primer fanfic, y en algún tiempo estaré subiendo una traducción al inglés. Hasta entonces un abrazo.


End file.
